


Kurt Takes Kentucky

by youngmonstrumologist



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuties Go Camping, Kentucky, Kurt Doesn't Do Outdoors, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmonstrumologist/pseuds/youngmonstrumologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to public opinion, Kurt CAN camp. As long as there aren’t any spiders. And he can bring basically his whole wardrobe, without the slightest possibility of any of it getting ruined. And he doesn’t have to sleep outside. And there’s no question of wild animals. And he doesn’t have to go anywhere near lake water. But, maybe, all of that doesn’t matter if Blaine’s there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Takes Kentucky

“So listen,” Blaine says, laying across Kurt’s bed. Kurt looks up from the magazine he’s perusing, legs crossed in his desk chair. Blaine meets his eyes after setting aside another glossy picture to add to his collage. Kurt waits for him to speak. 

“My family does this thing,” Blaine continues slowly, “where we go camping every year, and this year I was – we were – hoping you could come. My parents want to get to know you better and…” Blaine hesitates, and looks down, tilts his head back up, “…and I can’t stand the thought of not being with you for an entire week. I know it’s not really your thing,” Blaine rushes, “But it would mean a lot to me if you would come.”

By the end of it, Blaine’s cheeks are a dusty pink. He waits for a response from Kurt, hazel eyes wide and earnest. Kurt smiles. “Have I ever told you how cute you are when you’re nervous?”

Blaine doesn’t say anything, waits for Kurt’s response to his invitation. Kurt sets down the magazine, sits forward slightly. “Of course, I can’t stand the thought of not seeing you for a week either, but, Blaine, I don’t know if I’m really cut out for camping,” he says, gently.

Now, Blaine pushes himself up into a sitting position. “Pleaaase, Kurt?” Kurt looks skeptical. “I promise it’ll be fun.” Kurt manages to look even more skeptical. “Besides, how can you know you don’t like camping if you’ve never even been?”

“Because there’s spiders, and bears, and wolves, and no plumbing, and unchlorinated swimming areas, and…” he ticks off on his fingers.

“Ok, ok,” Blaine says, but then he tilts his head slightly and reaches way forward to take Kurt’s counting hand, and sits back. In order to keep from having his arm pulled out of its socket, Kurt has to stand and takes a step towards the bed where Blaine is sitting. Blaine looks up at him, not letting go of his hand. “But what if I’m the one asking? A whole week of just us,” he says hopefully, staring into Kurt’s eyes.

“Ok,” Kurt caves in with a small smile. Blaine grins at him, as he puts his other hand loosely on Blaine’s shoulder and leans down to kiss him on his temple, where he couldn’t wrestle his hair perfectly straight and a slight wave remains. Then Blaine tilts his head up, pink lips open slightly and Kurt moves his kisses there instead. Kurt draws slightly closer, still hovering slightly above Blaine, so Blaine uses their clasped hands to tug Kurt down on top of him.

Blaine laughs at Kurt’s surprise and gently brushes their noses together, smile lingering. Kurt balances himself by resting most of his weight on one forearm by Blaine’s head and dips his head to kiss away that maddening smirk. He feels Blaine’s eyelashes on his cheek and pauses to smile down at his boyfriend. Blaine smiles back and then Kurt has to lean down and gently, slowly kiss those soft pink lips again and again and again and…

“Ehem,” they hear Finn clear his throat from the doorway, where they find him standing awkwardly when they startle apart. Kurt sits back, straddling Blaine and leaning forward with his weight on his hands. Blaine twists around, propped up on his elbows, but still very much under Kurt.

“Kind of busy, Finn,” Kurt says.

Finn’s wearing that kind of lopsided, half smile he has and he gently knocks his fist against the side of his leg as he speaks. “Burt wants me to tell you there’s snacks downstairs for you.”

Kurt just looks at his step-brother for a moment and then huffs, swinging his leg over Blaine as he gets off the bed. Blaine gets up, too, and follows them both downstairs to the kitchen.

Apples and peanut butter in cute, little colored dishes are waiting for them when they get there.

Kurt takes the opportunity to ask his dad about the trip. “Dad, can I go camping with the Andersons?” he asks, settling into a chair and watching his dad closely. Burt turns around from where he’s washing a few dishes immediately, eyebrows raised.

“Camping?” he asks in astonishment, staring at his son, and then realizing he should be directing his amazement towards Blaine instead, redirects his gaze there.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Yes, Dad. Camping.”

“When?”

“In two weeks, from the 19th to the 26th,” Blaine supplies.

“A whole week?” Burt asks, surprise never having left his voice. He looks back to his son, who is wearing a similarly shocked look on his face.

“Yes, if that’s ok,” he says.

“A whole week?” Kurt parrots, and his dad laughs.

“It’s fine with me if you can convince him,” he says, turning back to the dishes. 

Blaine looks pleadingly at Kurt, who slumps back in his chair crossing his arms and says “Fine,” to the ceiling. Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s knee, and Kurt’s attention snaps back to Blaine. He smiles, and puts his hand on top of Blaine’s.

Then, Burt turns around again, drying a fork as he speaks. “Kurt, you don’t have any clothes you can bring camping.”

Kurt chuckles, “I assure, Dad, that won’t be a problem.”

“No, I mean it. You need clothes that can get dirty, and you won’t mind if they’ll get ruined. I probably have some old shirts you can wear in a box somewhere…” He pauses at the horrified expression on Kurt’s face. “What?”

Blaine laughs and looks over at Kurt. Unable to conceal a smile he says, “I think we’re going to need to go shopping.”

“Yes, definitely,” Kurt says, wide-eyed and unblinking. Blaine grins and lovingly squeezes his boyfriend's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. :D


End file.
